


I've come apart and you made me

by blue_eyed



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in a night, because I wanted hair porn. Not betad. No plot was harmed in the making of this porn. Title from We Sink, by Chvrches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've come apart and you made me

_It starts like this:_

Barry’s biomonitor gets knocked out mid way through getting people out of a burning building - he’d got hit by falling debris. Cisco’s voice was high pitched and panicky in Barry’s ear, asking him to respond. Barry manages something - he’s not sure what, but Cisco breathes, loud and relieved in response.

When Barry gets back to the lab, Cisco grabs Barry’s suit the second he got out of it, pulling the monitor apart. He tucks his hair behind his ears and moves the lollipop he’s eating from one side of his mouth to the other.

“You really did a number on this,” he says, frowning. “You need to be more careful with our suit, man.”

“Our?”

“That’s all you’re getting. Ours or mine. I take better care of it than you do.”

Barry says nothing, watching Cisco take the monitor apart, re-soldering some of the wires, occasionally re-pushing his hair back.

_Or maybe, it’s something like this:_

Cisco is drunk, Barry’s pretty sure about that. He watches as Cisco half walks into a lamp post, grabbing his arm to steady him.

“Careful.”

“Sorry,” Cisco says, looking up at him. His hair is half over his face and Cisco frowns at it, going cross-eyed.

Barry laughs and pushes it back. It’s soft against the skin of his hands, catching against a callous on his palm.

“Thanks, man,” Cisco says, hiccuping.

“Let’s get you home. I’m not holding your hair back if you throw up.”

Cisco shakes his head. “Not gonna vom.”

~~~

The first time Cisco kisses him, Barry gets a mouthful of hair.

He’s sitting down, and Cisco is leaning - almost looming - over him, hands on the arms of the chair.

Barry swallows, heart thumping in his chest. Cisco licked his lips because he likes to torture Barry, and Barry leans up and kisses him.

It’s not the best kiss - their noses clash and Barry gets as much contact with Cisco’s hair as he does Cisco’s lips. They pull back, and Barry can feel the flush on his face.

“Let’s try that again,” Cisco says, tucking his hair behind his ears. Barry lifts a hand and follows the movement, trailing his fingers down behind Cisco’s ear and under his jaw. Cisco smiles softly then leans down again.

The second time Cisco kisses him is much better.

~~~

Cisco’s kneeling between Barry’s legs, bent over. Barry’s spread out on the bed, skin turning to gooseflesh in the cool air.

Cisco smirks up at him, the movement causing his hair to brush against Barry’s hip, causing him to shudder. The contrast - dark hair against pale skin - it a nice sight, Barry thinks vaguely as Cisco licks his lips.

Barry gathers a handful of hair and lifts it up so he can watch Cisco swallow his erection. Barry gasps, fighting to keep his eyes open because this is _Cisco_ with his stupid oral fixation that almost kills Barry on a daily basis and oh god.

“Oh fuck,” he manages, and Cisco huffs around him, laughing, Barry realises. He tugs slightly on Cisco’s hair and Cisco’s mouth goes slack as he moans around Barry’s dick.

 _Huh_ , Barry thinks, and tightens his grip. Cisco’s fingernails dig into his hips, and Barry arches up against them, shuddering again as he feels his orgasm starting at the base of his spine.

His hand loosens and Cisco sucks in earnest, tongue pushing against the underside of his dick.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna - Cisco,” Barry warns, but Cisco just keeps going and Barry fists both his hands in Cisco’s hair and he comes. He’s dimly aware of Cisco moaning, but he’s mostly aware of coming in Cisco’s mouth and being swallowed down.

Barry opens his eyes as Cisco moves up the bed to lie next to him.

“Hi,” Barry says, slightly breathlessly.

“Hello,” Cisco says. Cisco’s dick is hard against Barry’s hip, and Barry can feel the wet spot it leaves behind as Cisco moves.  
Barry kisses him, and moans when he tastes himself on Cisco’s tongue. Cisco breaks of and kisses Barry’s jaw and neck, punctuating them with a scrape of teeth.

Barry tugs Cisco’s hair until Cisco looked back up at him, pupils dilated.

“Stop distracting me,” he says, sternly, wrapping a hand around Cisco’s erection.

“Okay,” Cisco breathes, hands hot against Barry’s waist as he thrusts into Barry’s hand. “Oh, this is going to be quick,” he adds. Barry grins and thumbs at the head of Cisco’s dick.

It doesn’t take long. A twist of the hand on Cisco’s dick, timed with a tug of his hair and Cisco comes, making a high pitched noise into Barry’s neck.

Barry untangles his fingers as Cisco’s breathing slowly returns to normal, and tucks Cisco’s hair behind his ears.


End file.
